


The Masquerade

by ShavingCream



Series: The Entangled Web [3]
Category: The Yogscast, Urban Magic Yogs - Freeform
Genre: Enthrallment, Espionage (by way of Lying), Gen, Mind Control - Mantle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShavingCream/pseuds/ShavingCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence is golden, and speech is silver, but they are certainly not for sale.</p><p>Those who sell their voices, sell their souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, my dear readers. I have crawled out of my hovel, and I bring the next installment of the series along with me.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Just a heads up, I will not be using any warnings, as I feel that they spoil the plot. So, if you don't like that, I'd suggest that you read something else.

 

_I am the eye in the sky,_

_Looking at you_

_I can read your mind._

_I am the maker of rules,_

_Dealing with fools_

_I can cheat you blind._

 

_- Eye in the Sky by Alan Parsons_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_" **While life soon will fade,"**_

 

 The music was playing. Will _despised_ that music.

 

**_"I'll meet you at the masquerade,"_ **

 

 They were all around him, hiding behind their masks, _laughing_.

 

**_"While our hearts swinging to violins singing 'till dawn"_ **

 

One would say, _"Congratulations, Sir Knight."_ and swing him around.

 

**_"Lady dressed in jade,"_ **

 

The one in jade would leer at him, _"What a delicious morsel."_ before groping him and shoving him over.

 

**_"Hold me tight at the masquerade."_ **

 

He could do nothing as his magic was squeezed tighter and tighter, making it harder and harder to breathe.

 

**_"If the music halts here then my heart will waltz here right on."_ **

 

Will felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest and dance along to the music.

 

**_"Twelve o'clock is chiming on the clock up above."_ **

 

Still, he could do nothing but watch as this strange trance took over.

 

**_"Now if you unmask your heart, I'll love you, I'll love you..."_ **

 

At the center of it all was Kirin, laughing along like all the rest. Perhaps even more so.

 

**_"Midnight, shadows fade;"_ **

 

He was losing his senses; everything seemed to be fading away.

 

**_"No one's left at the masquerade."_ **

 

Will fell down hard against the floor. They were all surrounding him, writhing with their raving laughter as he went into the darkness.

 

**_"Everything is through dear, but my love for you dear, lives on."_ **

 

The last feeling he had before he faded away, was an everlasting hatred; it's burning intensity so bright that it could blot out the sun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night was emanating a particularly bizarre feeling. Lying could practically see the pulsing magic as it flowed by. It was of Summer, of life and light. It felt like a warm breeze in the late Summer night, and the shining sun baring down during the day. It stunk of Kirin.

There was no plausible reason for such high levels of magic right now. Not unless... _no!_

There was something going on, something that wasn't expected.

Needless to say, Lying didn't like that.

Luckily, there was always help around to fix your problems.

 _"KHAZ!"_ a short, bearded dwarf appeared. "Yes mastah?" the dwarf had a glazed look to his eyes.

"I have a very special mission for you," Lying sat down next to a crystal ball and gazed into it "I want you to go and have a look at what Kirin's doing. I will be watching, so don't mess up."

The dwarf had a confused look on his face, "How 'm I supposed tah do that?"

Lying smiled, "Come now, it isn't that hard to figure out," he grabbed Khaz by the cuff of his neck. **"Dig."**

Frightened, the dwarf scuttled back to the corner of the room, whimpering.

"Aww, look at you! So cute. _**Now c** **ome here!** "_ snarling, Lying sent out a pulse of magic.

 Screaming, the dwarf grabbed at his head.

"I'm not playing around. **Get. Over. Here.** " the dwarf flew over to them within seconds, hugging their knees and sniveling and groveling in such a sad display, that they kicked the dwarf down to the floor.

"Shut up. We have work to do."

The dwarf had snot dribbling down his chin, the tears running down his face mixing up with it as he got up. "I-I'm sorry mastah! 'M SORRY!"

They smacked the dwarf clean in the face, making a look of disgust as some of the snot got onto their hands. "Be **_silent_** , and do what you're told."

"Y-yes, m-m-mastah. 'm-"

Lying kicked the dwarf in the knees. _ **"Not another word."**_

The dwarf sniffed, but remained silent.

"Good boy," they patted the dwarf on the head. "Now, back to the task at hand. I want you to take that drill in the chest, and **mine** all the way to Kirin's base. Don't worry about directions, I will guide you. When you get there, you will find a good hiding spot, and simply look inside. Don't **say** anything, don't **touch** anything, don't even **move**. If you want to survive the night, you will **listen** to my instructions. Got it?" The dwarf frantically nodded. "Good."

The dwarf then awkwardly stared at Lying, twiddling his thumbs. "Well, what are you waiting for? **DO IT.** " Lying then shoved the dwarf in the general direction of the chests. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Khaz had made it to the ball.

It was a strange one, he could tell you that, but everyone there just looked so happy.

He wondered why his master was so upset. It was just a party.

He wished that he could be there, dancing to the music. He had faint memories of home, hearth, warmth, and laughter as it played along.

Those were happy memories, Khaz could tell that much.

Looking back at the party, he found that hey were playing this strange, spinning game, with each and every one passing by each other as they went.

In the middle, he could make out a small, blond head. That person seemed to be having the greatest time of all.

Spinning. Dancing. Laughing. This was such fun!

He wished he was there.

Sadly, his master had forbidden him from going to the ball, saying that it was too risky.

 _Sigh._ Well, at least Khaz could- _wait._

That blond head was _very_ familiar.

It felt like it came from one of his memories; memories of a small, shy boy, scampering around the house. The man in his dreams would always smile fondly at the boy, giving him all sorts of treats whenever the boy visited.

Now, though, the blond head didn't look as though he was having very much fun.

He could see it: the masked crowd pushing and shoving him, trampling him under their feet, laughing as they did it.

Khaz had to get in there.

Khaz was _going_ to get in there.

He was saving his nep-

 _"Khaz! Stay put!"_ His master's voice was pouring into his head.

The pressure was almost too much to bear. "I-I N-NEED..."

_"You need **nothing**. Now, get back to your hiding spot, you stupid **bint**!"_

The voice was overpowering him, it's echoes ripping at the edge of his sanity. "N-n-no?"

_"Khaz... do I need to remind you of the **last** time you defied me?"_

Suddenly, an ocean of fear roared inside Khaz, the pulsating magic threatening to eat him whole.

_"I will do it again if I have to."_

Immediately, Khaz broke. He never ever ever ever **ever** wanted **that** to happen to him again.

_"Will you behave?"_

Khaz must've stood there for an eternity, terrified, before murmuring, "Yes, mastah."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight," the audience clapped uproariously. "yes, yes, thank you, thank you. Anyways, I would also like to thank our guest of honor, Will, for taking part in this event." Will was sitting next to Kirin, blankly staring into space. "However, the night is not over just yet. For what is a Knight, without the Rite of Initiation?" Kirin spread his arms wide, taking in the atmosphere. "Thus, I would like it if all of you were to join me, as I complete the last part of the Rite."

Everyone was hungrily gazing at the soon-to-be Knight as he said this.

"Come, come, come and see,"

The shadows lengthened along the walls.

"Come and be the light of day."

Darkness soon enveloped the outer edges of the ball room.

"Come, come, come your way,"

Will, pulled by the crowd, was moved to the center of the circle.

"Come and find yourself with glee."

Numb to the world, Will didn't notice as the crowd distanced themselves farther and farther away from him.

"Come, come, come by knee,"

Tendrils came up from out of the floor and slithered towards Will, chaining him to the floor.

"Come and face Summer's lasting light."

A light brighter than any other appeared, with Will at the forefront of it.

"Come and be my Summer Knight."

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lying knew that something fishy was going on. They just didn't think that it would be as big as it was.

With Will being the Summer Knight, it would make his plans for Death that much harder.

They didn't think that Kirin would go this far, this fast. There should've been at least another month or so before Kirin would even think about doing that, or so they thought.

Apparently, their thoughts were lying to them.

Ironic, isn't it.

Well, in any case, something was obviously messing with Kirin. He was never this impulsive before, and his little stint in Xephos' trap seemed to have only sped up what was obviously ailing him.

In other words, a weakness. This was something that they could use. This was something that they could abuse to their hearts content!

Not all was lost. Kirin might've won the battle, but Lying was going to win the war.

In other news, his troublesome little dwarf has returned.

"M-mastah?" the dwarf was still terrified of him, especially after their... _grievances_. How pathetic.

Lying stalked over to the dwarf "Yes? Do you have something to say?"

"Y'know that-that m-m-man you t-told me to spy on?"

"Mmmhmm? Go on."

"He t-t-told me t-to tell y-you, t-th-tha h-he kn-knows, that you k-know, that he k-knows, ab-b-b-out..." the dwarf faltered, drifting off.

Lying's impatience only grew from this, **_"Spit it out!"_**

"HE KNOWS ABOUT ME SPYING ON HIM!" the dwarf instantly slammed his hands to his mouth.

"So? You're expendable. Now, what was the _real_ message?" They tapped their feet, crossing their arms as they did so.

"H-he gave me th-this n-n-note." the dwarf cowered underneath Lying's glare.

They read it out, word for word

_" 'Lying, nice try, spying on the Initiation and all. I have to commend you for your bravery, as well as your stupidity. The only reason why your dwarf isn't dead is because I wanted you to know, that I know, that you know about my new... servant. In fact, I was going to send you a message, anyways. This just saves me the trouble._

_If you do this again, I will destroy you._

_Your Bestest Friend, Kirin.' "_

"Hmph, typical... Khaz!" Lying snapped at the dwarf, grabbing him up by the front of his shirt.

"Y-yes, mastah?"

They coldly looked at the sniveling wreck before them. They really ought to get better help. "You're dismissed."

"Wait-wait, please! Don't put me in there agai-"

And with that, all was silence yet again.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys. I won't be writing my series anymore. I know that it's still early on, but I can't do it anymore. I do not like writing this story. It's just... deplorable. The plot sucks, the pacing is too fast, and it isn't even believable. I lack the motivation to write it. I hate looking at it. I despise this story.

Naturally, these are not good feelings to have when you're trying to create something.

I know it's giving up, but I'm not going to torture myself with this.

Here are the main headcannons that I came up with for this story. It's all based around the supernatural being known as Death.

\- Will is Death (unknowingly). This is the reason why everyone is clamoring after him.

\- Death can only be mortal, as the position requires you to be able to connect to the mortal coil. As a consequence, Death can be killed, but it is very hard to do so. Death has seven lives, each of which is more potent than the last.

\- Death is essentially the same person, reincarnated over and over again. However, there can be multiple versions of Death at a time. Every time a new counterpart is born, however, Death loses a life. Not every counterpart becomes Death, but if the slot is open, then the mantle will shift itself over to the most valid candidate (i.e. most recently born). This is how Will became Death.

\- Death can be controlled. This is due to the mantle; those who let themselves become consumed by it grow more and more animalistic, losing their humanity in the process. The fae manipulated this fact for thousands of years, keeping Death under faerie rule for eons.

\- Lying's "conversations" was them killing Death. Twice. They thought that Honeydew would be the next one to take on the mantle, as he is also a counterpart of Death. Lying would have been correct, but they didn't factor in Will as a possible candidate, mostly because he didn't show any signs of it. Alas, they were wrong, and all their plans foiled.

-Signs of Death: black spot in aura, right above head, as well as slight scent of ozone where they may have been. (It's possible that Will's magic covered up these signs, due to him being a sorceror, and that's why Lying didn't notice it)

\- It is very rare for a sorceror to become Death. There were only five sorcerors that took on the mantle, and all of them managed to retain their sense of self, avoiding fae control in the process. (this was what would have eventually happened to Will)

There was more, but I don't remember them all at the top of my head. God, these sound so stupid and convoluted when put on paper. I can't believe I ever thought this was a good idea. Death? Seriously? That is so disgustingly Gary-Stu. I have become one of _those_ writers. That's it. I can't do it anymore.

I'm sorry, but this is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Did you enjoy my latest chappie? Cuz I sure didn't. This was an absolute torture to write. It took me soooo long trying to come up with a way to tie in Will becoming the Summer Knight, as well as the issue with Khaz and Lying. In the end, I don't think I even succeeded. This chapter is so bland and boring, and the scene changes really don't make any sense.
> 
> Uggh! This is much harder than I thought it would be.
> 
> As for song credits, Eye in the Sky was written by the Alan Parsons Project, and Masquerade was performed by Jack Hylton and his Orchestra.
> 
> There you have it. Yet another installment updated. The next one might take a bit longer, since I want to improve my writing a bit before I send out another crapper like this.
> 
> Buh-bye!


End file.
